The Wrong Jedi
|imagem = 300px |temporada = Cinco |episódio = 20 |produção = 5.11 |nome brasil = Uma Inocente em JulgamentoCatálogo Netflix |estreia = *2 de Março de 2013 *31 de Maio de 2013 |roteirista = Charles Murray |diretor = Dave Filoni |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = "To Catch a Jedi" |próximo = "The Unknown" }} "The Wrong Jedi" é o vigésimo e último episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. Ele estreou em 30 de Maio de 2013. Em 11 de Março, StarWars.com anunciou que o episódio também seria o final da série na Cartoon Network. Descrição oficial "Em julgamento por assassinato, Ahsoka enfrenta seu maior desafio." Resumo da trama O Conselho Jedi negocia com o Almirante Tarkin sobre qual tipo de julgamento a Padawan Ahsoka Tano terá. O Conselho quer julgar Ahsoka de acordo com a tradição Jedi, mas Tarkin e o Senado Galáctico querem Ahsoka expulsa da Ordem Jedi para que possa ser colocada num tribunal das forças armadas da República. Obi-Wan Kenobi insiste que o Conselho recuse as exigências de Tarkin, salientando que eles devem ficar com Ahsoka. Ki-Adi-Mundi e Saesee Tiin recusam, apontando a forte evidência circunstancial contra Ahsoka. Mace Windu acrescenta que proteger Ahsoka pode ser visto como um ato de oposição ao Senado. Concordando, o Conselho decide expulsar Ahsoka da Ordem, removendo-a do status de Padawan e deixando-a como civil sob a juridição do Senado. Eles tiram dela a trança de Padawan num gesto simbólico. Ahsoka e seu mestre Anakin Skywalker eventualmente descobrem que ela será de fato posta em julgamento. Anakin diz que a Senadora Padmé Amidala irá representá-la no julgamento, enquanto Anakin decide seguir a pista que Ahsoka lhe deu perseguindo Asajj Ventress. Quando ele a encontra e a faz falar, Ventress explica que ela não tinha interesse em matar Ahsoka, simplesmente planejava entregá-la pela recompensa. Ela então diz a Anakin que decidiu ajudar Ahsoka porque as duas tinham muito em comum. Ela explica como ela tinha sido desacordada por alguém que chegou por trás dela e que ainda não recuperou seus sabres de luz. Ela então se lembra que Ahsoka contactou sua amiga Barriss Offee, e que tinha sido ela quem disse para elas irem ao armazém em primeiro lugar. Enquanto isso, o julgamento de Ahsoka começa e Tarkin exige que Ahsoka enfrente a pena de morte por seus supostos crimes. Padmé aponta que as circunstâncias cercando a morte de Letta Turmond sugerem fortemente que Ahsoka não poderia ser a culpada. Tarkin responde mencionando a reunião de Ahsoka com Ventress. Ahsoka permanece confiante que Anakin encontrará o real culpado. Anakin confronta Barriss no templo, e pede para que ela confirme seu contato com Ahsoka. Barriss confirma, surpresa que Anakin acreditou na história de Ventress. Quando ela pergunta quem poderia ser senão Ventress ou Ahsoka, ele toma o sabre de luz dela e aponta para ela. Em resposta, ela revela os sabres de luz de Ventress até suas mãos, revelando ela como a culpada. Eles então se enfrentam num duelo feroz que os leva para fora. Anakin, empunhando seu próprio sabre de luz como também o de Barriss, eventualmente a derrota e ela é presa. Quando o Chanceler Palpatine está para falar o veredito sobre Ahsoka, Anakin interrompe os procedimentos, trazendo Barriss, que confessa seus crimes. As penas contra Ahsoka são portanto retiradas e o Conselho se desculpa por suas ações. Eles pedem para Ahsoka se reunir à Ordem, alegando que este era seu maior teste, fazendo dela uma verdadeira Jedi. Anakin oferece a trança de Padawan dela que ele guardou para ela. Para o choque de todos, contudo, ela recusa e deixa o templo. Anakin a segue para fora e pede que Ahsoka reconsiderasse, mencionando que a ideia de deixar a Ordem Jedi é algo que ele próprio já tinha enfrentado antes. Ela responde que já sabia, mas afirma que isto é algo que ela tem que superar por conta própria. Anakin observa enquanto sua antiga Padawan continua a descer as escadas do Templo, e desaparecer de vista. Nos bastidores O episódio foi nomeado em homenagem ao filme de 1956 de Alfred Hitchcock, The Wrong Man. Este episódio marcou a primeira aparição creditada de Tim Curry como a voz de Palpatine após o falecimento de Ian Abercrombie em Janeiro de 2012. Para esconder a identidade de Barriss Offee no clipe de previsão do episódio, os animadores propositalmente coloriram o sabre de luz dela de verde em vez de azul na cena onde Anakin Skywalker usou a arma. Os sabres de luz piques empunhados pelos Guardas do Templo eram inicialmente planejados para terem lâminas verdes, mas foram mudados no meio da produção para amarelo. A cena no fim do episódio onde Ahsoka Tano deixa a Ordem Jedi é baseada numa fotografia real do céu tirada pelo diretor da série Dave Filoni durante a produção do episódio. O episódio desvanece a preto no fim em vez esmaecer para preservar a emoção da triste partida de Ahsoka. Aparições *CT-7567 "Rex" *Riyo Chuchi *Dooku *Kit Fisto *Edcel Bar Gane *Ganodi *Gungi *The Grand Inquisitor *Katooni *Coleman Kcaj *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Mon Mothma *Barriss Offee *Bail Organa *Sheev Palpatine *Petro *Mot-Not Rab *Kin Robb *Silood *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Letta Turmond *Unidentified Bith musician *Unidentified female singer *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Zatt |l-characters= *Mas Ameeda *Padmé Amidala *Byph *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Riyo Chuchi *Ran Deezy *Dooku *Kit Fisto *Edcel Bar Gane *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Coleman Kcaj *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Farn Klin *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Mon Mothma *Ki-Adi Mundi *Barriss Offee *Bail Prestor Organa *Palpatine *Petro *Mot-Not Rab *Kin Robb *Silood *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin * Letta Turmond *Unidentified Bith musician *Unidentified female singer *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Admiral Yularen *Zatt |c-creatures= *Tooka |l-creatures= *Tooka |c-droids= *Probe droid **Observation droid |l-droids= *Cam droid **Observation droid |c-events= *Clone Wars **Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid **Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar **Capture of Ahsoka Tano **Trial of Ahsoka Tano **Duel at the Jedi Temple |l-events= *Clone Wars **Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid **Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar **Capture of Ahsoka Tano **Trial of Ahsoka Tano **Duel at the Jedi Temple |c-locations= *Core Worlds **Corusca sector ***Coruscant subsector ****Coruscant *****Galactic City ******Federal District *******Jedi Temple ********Council Towers *********High Council Tower **********Jedi Council Chamber *********Reassignment Council Tower **********Chamber of Judgment ********Jedi Temple training ground ********Temple Spire *******Republic Center for Military Operations *****Coruscant underworld ******Level 1312 *******Corner of twelfth and G ******Level 1313 *******Terminal 24 ********Cvoy Pawn ******Level 1315 *******Abandoned munitions warehouse |l-locations= *Coruscant **Coruscant underworld **Jedi Temple ***Chamber of Judgment **Republic military base |c-organizations= *Bounty hunter *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Republic **Admiral **Galactic Senate ***Senator **Office of the Chancellor ***Emperor's Royal Guard ***Supreme Chancellor ***Vice Chair **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****Clone trooper ****Coruscant Guard *****Clone shock trooper *House of Organa **First Chairman **Viceroy *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Four Masters ***Jedi High Council ****Grand Master ***Jedi investigator ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi Temple Guard ***Jedi youngling ***Master of the Order ***Padawan *Police officer *Saboteur *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith *Skywalker |l-organizations= *Bounty Hunter *Separatists *Galactic Republic **Admiral ** Galactic Senate ***Senator ***Supreme Chancellor ***Vice Chair **Grand Army of the Republic **Clone Trooper **Red Guard *Jedi Order **Jedi **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi Sentinel **Padawan **Temple Security Force ***Jedi Temple Guard *Sith **Sith Master |c-species= *Bith *Cerean *Chagrian *Cosian *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Corellian **Naboo *Iktotchi *Ithorian *Kel Dor *Mirialan *Nautolan *Ongree *Pantoran *Pau'an *Quarren *Rodian *Roonan *Tarnab *Togruta *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Yoda's species *Zabrak **Dathomirian **Iridonian |l-species= *Bith *Cerean *Chagrian *Cosian *Dathomirian *Gotal *Human **Korunnai **Naboo *Iktotchi *Ithorian *Kel Dor *Mirialan *Nautolan *Ongree *Pantoran *Quarren *Ran Deezy's species *Rodian *Roonan *Tarnab *Tholothian *Togruta *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Yoda's species |c-vehicles= *Starship **Assault ship ***''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ship **Cruiser ***Light cruiser ****''Arquitens''-class light cruiser **Gunship ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ****''Plo's Bros'' ***Patrol transport **Starfighter ***Bomber ****Y-wing starfighter *****BTL-B Y-wing *Walker **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |l-vehicles= *''Acclamator''-class assault ship *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *Coruscant train *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **Plo's Bros *Republic police gunship |c-technology= *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster *Force pike *Holobooth *Lightsaber **Cane lightsaber ***Tera Sinube's lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Asajj Ventress's lightsabers **Eeth Koth's lightsaber **Gungi's lightsaber **Kit Fisto's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Plo Koon's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber **Saesee Tiin's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber |l-technology= *Armor **Phase II clone trooper armor *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster rifle **DC-15S *Force pike *Holobooth *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber **Barriss Offee's lightsaber **Gungi's lightsaber **Lightsaber pike **Interlocking hilt ***Asajj Ventress' lightsabers **Sabercane ***Tera Sinube's sabercane |c-miscellanea= *Aurebesh *Clothing **Republic military uniforms *First Battle Memorial *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force choke ***Force push ***Telekinesis *Hanna pendant *Hotel *Jedi training *Jedi Trials *Lightsaber combat *Padawan braid **Silka bead *Plant **Tree ***Brylark tree ***Uneti tree ****Great Tree *Republic crest *Terrorist *Trade Federation Script *Warehouse |l-miscellanea= *Aurebesh *Bounty *Death *First Battle Memorial *The Force **Force Jump **Telekinesis ***Force Choke ***Force Pull ***Force Push *Lightsaber combat *Silka bead *Trade Federation Basic *Video store }} Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars